A dental hand piece arrangement which either has a rotating tool or a reciprocating tool and the arrangement includes a drive device for placing the tool in motion and an illumination device which has a light exit end for directing light onto the preparation location adjacent the tip of the tool.
Presently known dental hand pieces, which have a rotating tool such as a drill may utilize either an air turbine for placing the tool in rotation or an electrical motor. In the dental hand piece disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,397,475 and 3,634,938, the dental tool is rotated by use of an air-driven turbine and the hand piece is provided with a light conductor which is either disposed within the hand piece or on the outside of the hand piece. The light conductor in either case has an exit end which is adjacent the tool for illuminating the tip of the tool.
Such illumination arrangements, however, serve exclusively for the illumination of the preparation location. ln other words, they illuminate the location on which the tool is operating.